


Alyosha, Alexei, Tater

by LaBelleIzzy



Series: 450 follower fic giveaway [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/pseuds/LaBelleIzzy
Summary: Second prompt of 450 Follower Fic Giveaway.Alexei Mashkov: child of a competitive figure skater and a hometown hockey hero





	Alyosha, Alexei, Tater

**Author's Note:**

> @howcouldirefuse requested a soft!Alexei Mashkov. Well the request was for "non-angsty" which is good, because that is DEFINITELY my wheelhouse. I do like me some fluff and some soft emotional interior monologue and reflection...
> 
> I'm looking forward to writing more boys and their Mamas. Willing to take suggestions, if anyone wants to drop a prompt. Obviously I'm writing Jack and Alicia, Eric and Suzanne.

Alyosha was five when his mama first went away for the entire summer to skate.  
He was big enough to know how much she loved skating, had watched her spin and leap on the ice during practice. He was still too little to really understand what was going on, why she had to leave. But his papa was kind and comforted him when he cried from missing her. Papa made his favorite treats and read his favorite bedtime stories, and it helped, and he loved his papa, but he was still sad and wished that she were home.

Alexei was fifteen when his mama medaled at Worlds for the last time, and he was so proud he felt like his skin would burst. He’s been playing hockey since he was ten, practicing every day, loving the shush-shush slicing of his blades on the ice, taking shots at the net, racing and playing tag with his friends. He loves the ice like Mama does, loves his skates like Mama does, practices hard like mama does. His papa is proud of him and of his mama and all their hard work, and never hesitates to tell them so, with words, and also with hugs and kisses. 

Alexei became Tater a few months after joining the Falconers, at age 20. He’s 21 now. His Mamochka has retired from competitive skating and has been a coach and fundraiser for children’s figure skating for many years. He loves how beautiful she still is on the ice, how authoritative, how she charms other people with money to support her students and teams. She loves how Alexei (she still calls him Alyosha sometimes) supports and loves his friends and family, how he adopts new brothers like awkward Zimmboni and charming tiny B. She’s proud of his work in the NHL and loves the Falconers. She watches every game (even if she has to DVR them) and, forever the coach, gives him training advice so he can be faster, hit harder, recover quicker from the inevitable injuries.

She knows he’s tough and can take it, that he works hard. He knows she’s even tougher and works harder than he does, and he respects her so much. 

If you told Tater he was a “mama’s boy”, he would never understand why that wasn’t a compliment.


End file.
